Jamie Kennedy
|birthplace=Upper Darby, PA |family= |yearsactive=1989-present }} Jamie Kennedy is an American actor, comedian, and rapper best known for his role as Professor Eli James on the supernatural drama series Ghost Whisperer and as Randy Meeks in the horror franchise Scream. Early Life Kennedy, the youngest of six children, attended Monsignor Bonner High School, from which he graduated in 1988. After attending college at various lcoations, he began performing as a bit player in movies and television shows before starting his career in stand-up comedy. Career When he moved to Hollywood, Kennedy became a professional extra, with his first role being one in 1989's Dead Poets Society, though uncredited. After a period of time of being unable to land any agent, as well as no gigs- auditioning for over 80 roles and receiving none- he had to become a host at Red Lobster to support himself. After this, Kennedy then took a job as a telemarketer, soon realizing he had a talent for selling things. Thus, he used this as a way of 'selling himself' and making himself his agent. Kennedy used his voice acting skills to create a false persona, screen agent "Marty Power". Posing as Marty Power over the telephone, he attracted the attention of real agents and managers who would later book his performances. He eventually landed his first major motion picture role in the late 1990s when he was cast as Randy Meeks in the Scream series of horror films. In recent years, he has also performed minor roles in a number of other films, and most often appears opposite actor Kal Penn, including Malibu's Most Wanted, Harold & Kumar Go to White Castle, and Son of the Mask. Kennedy formed a production company called Wannabe Producers, alongside Josh Etting, through which he has produced the shows The Jamie Kennedy Experiment, Blowin' Up, The Starlet, and Living with Fran. Following Malibu's Most Wanted (2003), which he both wrote and starred in, Kennedy co-wrote the MTV show Blowin' Up (2006) featuring his friend Stu Stone. Kennedy lent his voice as a celebrity in the videogame ESPN NFL 2K5 as a celebrity adversary with his own football team, the Upper Darby Cheesesteaks and he is also unlockable as a Free Agent tight end in season mode. His stint as Activision's emcee at E3 2007, however, drew critics. While working on his film Malibu's Most Wanted, Kennedy had ghostwriter Ellen Rapaport write a comic pseudo-autobiography entitled, Wannabe: A Hollywood Experiment. The book chronicles his life in Hollywood as he attempts to become a star. It gives background on his life and family, and quickly dives into his adventures. It tells of such things as Kennedy's living conditions in the Hollywood slums, his beat up car, his kidney issues, and funky characters throughout the story. As a performer of stand-up comedy, he is best known for his sketch performances on his television reality show, The Jamie Kennedy Experiment, which became the WB Network's highest ranking new show in 2002, but which was canceled in April 2004 due to falling ratings. In 2006, Jizzy Entertainment released Unwashed: The Stand-Up Specia''l. In 2008, Kennedy released the documentary ''Heckler, about the plight of stand-up comics vs their often-aggressive audience. Since 2008, Kennedy has played psychology professor Eli James in the CBS drama Ghost Whisperer, and dated the show's star, Jennifer Love Hewitt from March 2009 to March 2010. He is also active in California's tourism campaign, having appeared in several commercials with Governor Arnold Schwarzenegger. Since 2009, he has been in the TV series, The Cleveland Show, playing Roberta Tubbs' boyfriend. Criminal Minds Kennedy played cannibalistic serial killer Floyd Feylinn Ferell in the Season Three episode "Lucky". Kennedy reprised his role in the Season Thirteen episode "Lucky Strikes". Filmography *Criminal Minds - 2 episodes (2007-2017) TV episodes - Floyd Feylinn Ferell *Heart, Baby (2017) - T.J. *Legends of Chamberlain Heights - 14 episodes (2016-2017) - Additional Voices (voice) *Walk of Fame (2017) - Hugo *Lucifer (2017) - Andy Kleinburg *Surviving Compton: Dre, Suge & Michel'le (2016) - Jerry Heller *Mostly Ghostly 3: One Night in Doom House (2016) - Simon *Heartbeat - 8 episodes (2016) - Dr. Casey Callahan *Little Savages (2016) - Fritz *Interns of F.I.E.L.D. (2016) - Black Skull *Gloom (2015) - Frump *Buddy Hutchins (2015) - Buddy Hutchins *Tremors 5: Bloodlines (2015) - Travis B. Welker *The Sand (2015) - Beach Patrol Alex *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) - Helios (voice) *Rivers 9 (2015) - Rob *Other Plans (2014) - Nathan *Kingdom - 2 episodes (2014) - Bucky DeMarco *Bro, What Happened? (2014) - MF Bob *Nowhere Safe (2014) - Kevin Carlisle *Mission Air (2014) - Galvez *Fanboy & Chum Chum - 19 episodes (2009-2014) - Kyle/Fankylechum (voice) *Bermuda Tentacles (2014) - Dr. Zimmer *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2014) - Ed Kapena *The Hungover Games (2014) - Justmitch/Willy Wanker/Tim Pistol *The After (2014) - David *Feels So Good (2013) - Mr. Horton *Foreclosed (2013) - Forrest Hayes *The Soul Man (2013) - Kevin *The Cleveland Show - 23 episodes (2009-2013) - Federline Jones/Additional Voices (voice) *Jackhammer (2013) - Lance Selmour *Parental Payback (2012) - Rik Sari *Lost and Found in Armenia (2012) - Bill *The Reef 2: High Tide (2012) - Ronny (voice) *Bending the Rules (2012) - Theo Gold *Good Deeds (2012) - Mark Freeze *Cupid, Inc. (2012) - Vernon Gart *Entourage - 2 episodes (2011) - Jamie Kennedy *Café (2011) - Dealer / Glenn *Darker Side of Green (2010) - Moderator *Eureka (2010) - Dr. Ramsey *Ghost Whisperer - 45 episodes (2008-2010) - Professor Eli James *Real Heroes: Firefighter (2009) - Marc Cameron (voice) *Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey! (2009) - 'Danno' Wolfe (voice) *Finding Bliss (2009) - Dick Harder *Extreme Movie (2008) - Mateus *Reaper (2008) - Ryan Milner *Me & Lee? (2007) - Joel *Larry the Cable Guy's Christmas Spectacular (2007) - Ghost of Christmas Past *Living with Fran - 2 episodes (2005-2007) - Alan/TV Announcer *Kickin' It Old Skool (2007) - Justin Schumacher *Mind of Mencia (2006) - Will Pillowbiter *Farce of the Penguins (2006) - Jamie (voice) *Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone (2005) - Spazz (voice) *Son of the Mask (2005) - Tim Avery *Harold & Kumar Go to White Castle (2004) - Creepy Guy (uncredited) *Crank Yankers (2004) - Wally Palumbo (voice) *King of the Hill - 2 episodes (2003-2004) - Fudgie/Police Chief/Dr. Tim Rast (voice) *Malibu's Most Wanted (2003) - Brad 'B-Rad' Gluckman *Sol Goode (2003) - Justin Sax *Night Visions (2002) - Mark Stevens *Da Mob - 7 episodes (2001-2002) - Rooster (voice) *Bug (2002) - Dwight *Pretty When You Cry (2001) - Albert Straka *Max Keeble's Big Move (2001) - Evil Ice Cream Man *Strange Frequency (2001) - Pete Derek *Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back (2001) - Chaka's Production Assistant *Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001) - Bandit/Forest Animal/Animal Groupie #1 (voice) *Slacker Cats (2001) - Buckley (voice) *Road to Flin Flon (2000) - Brad *The Specials (2000) - Amok *Bait (2000) - Agent Blum *Scream 3 (2000) - Randy Meeks *Boiler Room (2000) - Adam *Stark Raving Mad (2000) - Doobs *Three Kings (1999) - Walter Wogaman *Bowfinger (1999) - Dave *Enemy of the State (1998) - Jamie *Soundman (1998) - Frank's Assistant / Marty (voice) *The Pass (1998) - Deputy Jim Banks (credited as Jaime Kennedy) *Bongwater (1998) - Tommy *Starstruck (1998) - George Gordon Flynn *Coax (1997) - Jamie *Scream 2 (1997) - Randy Meeks *As Good as It Gets (1997) - Street Hustler *Sparkler (1997) - Trent *Stricken (1997) - Banyon *Perversions of Science (1997) - Spaceman John *Clockwatchers (1997) - Eddie *On the Edge of Innocence (1997) - Luke Canby *Scream (1996) - Randy Meeks *Romeo + Juliet (1996) - Sampson *Ellen - 2 episodes (1995) - Tad *Unhappily Ever After - 3 episodes (1995) - Stoney/Pony Burger Attendent *California Dreams - 2 episodes (1994) - Sea Kelp *V.R. Troopers (1994) - Elmo *Dead Poets Society (1989) - Unknown Character (uncredited) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors Category:Real People